Time Will Tell
by PepperPottsForever
Summary: Dean is a senior at Lawrence High, a school he's been at since freshman year. Castiel is a junior at Lawrence High, a new high school in a new town with no friends to speak of. {High School AU; Destiel; Possible Sabriel; RubyxLucifer}
1. New Kid in Town

Castiel looked up at the building, the huge, new building that he would be spending the next two years at. _Junior year at a new school_ , he thought sarcastically, _this is going to be fun_.

Dean rolled up to the school in his 1967 Chevrolet Impala, dropping Sammy off at the front. _New year, new people to date_ , he thought, excited about the new prospects. "Have a good day Sammy, see you later," he yelled after his little brother. He drove his car over to his parking spot, pulling it in and putting it in park. He pulled the key out of the ignition and wiped his hand over the dashboard. "Be good, Baby," he said before pushing open his car door and getting out. He closed the door, looking at his reflection in the window and ruffling his hair. _This is gonna be a good year_ , he thought, feeling it already.

Castiel walked down the hall with his head down and his arms wrapped around his books. He glanced up briefly to see a dark haired girl in a leather jacket kissing a guy with dirty blonde hair…..his brother, against a locker. Castiel sighed and kept walking to his first period class, Art. _I'm not even good at art_ , thought Cas, _Anna's the one who got those traits_. Castiel got into his first period class and sat down. _This is gonna be a long day_.

Dean already knew where all the classes were but he was upset that he had to take algebra again, during his senior year. _Who wants to retake a math class? Why did I have to fail_ , he thought and sighed. He slid into his math class and took a seat in the back. _Fuck_ , he thought, _Missouri, again_. He sighed for the second time this morning and pulled out his notebook.

 _That wasn't that bad_ , Cas thought, _I like Patrick_. Patrick was the Art teacher at Lawrence High. He preferred being called by his first name so he didn't even tell the students his last name. _Hipster_ , Cas thought and grinned. Castiel headed over to his second period class and his mood dropped when he realised what it was. Trigonometry. _Who even likes math_ , he thought, annoyed that he had to take this class, seeing as he already had all of his math credits. Castiel sighed again and dropped his head, walking right past Dean into Ms. Moseley's trigonometry class.

Dean smiled as he headed over to his second period class, Art. He loved Art class because Patrick always made him laugh…and he was kinda hot. Dean ruffled his hair and straightened his jacket before walking into class with the most charming grin he could pull off.

Castiel walked out of class sufficiently surprised at how great of a teacher Ms. Moseley was. Cas smiled as he thought of the class he had next. English, his favourite subject. He was great at English, he loved reading and writing and spent most of his time doing one or the other. He grinned the rest of the way to class. _Maybe this will be a good day after all_.

 _Maybe this won't be such a good day after all_ , Dean thought as he shuffled to his third period class, English. He hated English. None of the books seemed to hold his attention and he hated writing. He didn't like his teacher, Mr. Shurley, either. Mr. Shurley was really just here to keep himself off of the street. He was a fiction writer for some dumb books that he wouldn't tell anyone about. _They were probably just some stupid books about birds_ , Dean thought as he headed towards the room. _Obviously_ , Dean really didn't like Mr. Shurley.

Castiel kept his head down as he walked to his English class. He walked in and sat down in the seat furthest from the door, closed off and in the back row.

Dean walked into class and sat down at the seat closest to the door so he could get out of this hell hole fastest.

Cas looked at the board and wrote down in his journal what he was meant to do today. He scanned the room to see if he recognised anyone in this class. He only recognised the girl with dark hair and the leather jacket, who hadn't been in any of his classes so far but had been making out with his brother, Lucifer, in the hall today. The rest of these people were all new to him and none of them caught his attention.

Dean looked bored. He was leaning his head against his hand and yawned right as Mr. Shurley walked into the room, late, and with his tie crooked. _He looks like shit_ , Dean thought, scoffing to himself.

Castiel giggled as Mr. Shurley walked in late and with a crooked tie. He's kinda cute, thought Castiel in the most school appropriate way. Mr. Shurley was holding his coffee in his hand and nearly tripped on the shoe of the kid in the first seat, spilling some coffee on his white dress shirt. "Shit," Mr. Shurley exclaimed. The entire class laughed. _Great way to start off the new year_ , Cas thought, still giggling. "Fuck," said a deep voice. "I'm sorry, Chuck." Castiel's ears perked up at the voice. Castiel had never heard the voice before but he didn't think he could live without hearing it again.

Dean's ears caught onto one person's giggle in particular. He looked up from where he had been apologising to Chuck, a blue eyed angel with blush on his face and an awed expression catching his eye. Dean slowly sat back at his seat, not letting his eyes leave the boy till Chuck started talking again. Even then, his mind was on the boy he never wanted anyone else to touch.

Cas looked away from the boy when Chuck started talking, trying to pay attention to the lecture. He took notes well but his mind wasn't on the lecture, it was on the boy.

Dean could not pay attention at all. He usually couldn't pay attention, but this was worse. He had no clue what Chuck was talking about so he looked over at the cute guy. He was taking notes, _Maybe I can ask to see his notes later_ , he thought with a smirk.

 _Thank god this class is over_ , Cas thought as he stood and hurriedly stuffed his things in his bag.

Dean hopped over the seats and got to the boy out of breath possibly with a drop of sweat on his forehead. _Man, I have got to lay off those Roadhouse burgers_ , he thought before smiling at the boy. "Hey there," he grinned when the boy flushed.

"Uh-um...hi...I have to get to class," Cas said pushing past the boy he had had his eye on. _Oh lord, he looks amazing with sweat on his face_ , he thought before shaking his head. He had no clue why he was coming up to him but Cas knew he had to leave now before he embarrassed himself.

"Wait," Dean said, grabbing blushing boy's arm gently, "At least tell me your name," he said with the puppy dog eyes Sam did so well.

Cas' heart fluttered, _His eyes are so perfect_ , he thought but then snapped out of it, realising he had been staring for too long. "Oh, uh, it's Castiel."

Dean grinned, "Cas...hmm, weird but I like it. So, Cas, I might as well get straight to it before we're late for class. My name is Dean and I was wondering if you would help me in this class, I just can't seem to pay attention," he said, looking Cas up and down.

Cas got butterflies every time Dean used the nickname on him but when he gave him the up-down he just about fainted. Cas grabbed the back of the nearest chair for balance and saw Dean's eyes light up with worry. "Uh, sorry, I don't think I can, I'm busy, sorry, um, I have to go now," he rambled and grabbed his bag, nearly crying at his terrible luck when the contents spilled onto the floor.

Dean was about to laugh at how flustered Cas was when a textbook landed right on his foot. He bit his lip, trying to be the badass he knew he was, his eyes lined with tears. He sucked them back in and leaned over to pick up Cas' things.

Cas sat down in the chair he had been sitting in all period, too upset to even try to pick up his books. When Dean leaned over to pick them up Cas almost laughed. "Dean, don't worry-"

Dean looked up when Cas said his name and found himself eyes level with Cas' junk and he wasn't complaining. "Hmm?" he said, licking his lips, not taking his eyes off Cas' pants.

"Um!" Cas' voice cracked as Dean licked his lips and Cas had to put his hands over his lap even though it was already obvious.

"Well, Cas," Dean said, his eyes finally moving up to Cas' face, "This has been fun but if you hadn't noticed," he cleared his throat, "This class seems to be filling up and I'm sure the bell will ring in about," he looked at his watch, "20 seconds."

Cas swallowed, "I didn't-" looking up, he realised Dean was right and there was a dark haired girl smirking at him while she waited to sit in the chair he was currently occupying. "I-I'm sorry," he blushed.

Meg laughed, "Don't worry about it, Clarence. Just get up before I do get angry and," she leaned over to whisper in his ear, causing Dean to glare but she just smirked at him and finished, "maybe point out your raging boner to my friend." She chuckled when the boy jumped out of the chair, nearly kneeing Dean in the face and started ripping his things out of Dean's hands and stuffing them in his satchel.

"S-sorry, I'm leaving now, no need to say anything t-to anyone."

Dean looked up at Meg and glared, wondering what she had said to him. Cas started leaving so Dean grabbed his things and followed, turning back one more time to glare at Meg, yet again.

* * *

 **As always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Love you, cuties. xoxo**


	2. Fast 'Friends'

**Okay, okay, cut me some slack. I haven't hardly had any time to edit so if I'm sorry if it's complete shit but I'll edit it tomorrow. Love you, cuties!**

* * *

"Hey, Cas, wait up," Dean said, seeing Cas speed up a bit, he sighed and reached out to grab him.

Cas whipped around with small tears in his eyes and saw Dean's face fall. Cas sighed and rolled his eyes. "Dean, this is my first day at this school and I've already fucked it up. I'd appreciate it if you didn't make fun of me right now or whatever you're wanting to do."

Dean smiled gently, "I'm not trying to make fun of you, Cas. I get that this might not be the best time to ask but could you please re-think the whole tutoring me thing, please? I really need to pass this class to graduate."

Cas heard the sincerity in his voice, "I'll think about it. Now, I have to get to class so you can either follow me or get to your own class that I'm sure you'll need to pass to graduate."

Dean scoffed, "Okay, yeah, you're right but tell me what class you're in this period, first."

"Health class with Dr. Gaines. Should be fun...not."

Dean laughed because he knew what he meant. "Well, it might actually be fun this year, Cas, because I'm in that class right now too," he grinned when Cas flushed again, "Let's go," he said, grabbing Cas' hand and dragging him to class because he seemed to have forgotten how to walk.

* * *

They got to class five minutes late because Dean took a detour, showing Cas around the school, almost getting caught by the principal but hiding in a tiny corner and getting a little closer than Cas would have liked but not as close as Dean would have liked. Dr. Gaines didn't appreciate them being that late so he gave them both detention.

Cas hung his head as he heard his punishment and mumbled, "fuck," under his breath.

Dean turned to see Cas' reaction and felt guilt start to manifest in his chest. "I'm sorry, Cas...I didn't mean to get you in trouble…" He said, grabbing Cas' hand and leading him to two desks in the back row.

Castiel was upset but when Dean grabbed his hand again, he forgot what he was even upset about. Detention meant he would be spending this afternoon in Dean's company and that definitely wasn't something to be sad about.

Dean felt eyes on Cas and him as he held his hand but he really didn't care. He knew all the people in the class and, in turn, knew they were all judgemental pieces of shit. But Dean didn't care. He was graduating soon and Cas was kinda worth it...even if he had just met him.

Cas didn't care about all the people staring at him, including their teacher, he was too caught up in the feel of Dean's hand around his. Dean let go as they sat down and Castiel felt his stomach drop at the loss but then Dean moved his desk so it was touching Cas' and his heart fluttered again. Cas blushed, hard, as his teacher started talking about the human anatomy but thankfully, Cas found a way to concentrate, even with Dean's eyes on him, and take notes and finally, class was over.

"Lemme see your schedule," Dean said as Cas started packing up.

Cas handed it to Dean and giggled when he saw Dean's face fall and heard him say.

"We don't have anymore classes together," Dean said, dejectedly.

"Dean, it's not the end of the world," Cas laughed.

Dean brightened, still looking at Castiel's schedule. "Whew, we have the same lunch."

"Which seems to be right now. I'm going to go to the library to study...I'll see you tomorrow, Dean," Cas said as he finished packing his bag. Castiel headed out of the classroom with his head down and started towards the library.

"Shit shit….SHIT," Dean exclaimed while stuffing his things into his bag, earning a glare from Dr. Gaines. He needed to catch up with Cas. Fuck, he thought, which way is the library…

"Um...excuse me," Cas said to a girl in a leather jacket...the girl who had been kissing Luci.

Ruby turned around and almost laughed at the terrified expression she saw on the face of a boy who must have been a freshmen. "What, kid?" she glared down at him.

Castiel shuffled his feet. He knew he was short but the look she was giving him made him feel like he was an ant she was about to step on. "Hello, my name is Cast-"

"I don't need your entire life story, babe. Just tell me what you want."

"Oh, uh, w-where's the library," he practically whispered.

Ruby glared harder, "Do I look like I know where the fucking library is, kid?"

Dean turned the corner and saw Cas cowering under the glare of that bitch, Ruby. Dean growled and made his way over to them, putting his arm around Cas' shoulder. "Fuck off, Ruby," Dean glared down at her because even though Cas was shorter than her, Dean was taller than both of them.

"Oh, Dean," Ruby feigned innocence and batted her eyelashes, "I didn't know you got a boyfriend. How unlucky for all of us ladies."

Cas blushed and pushed away from Dean just a bit.

Dean pulled Cas back into his side and spat at Ruby, "I don't care what you fucking think, Ruby, but I don't want to ruin his year so I should point out that we aren't dating, unfortunately, and that you need to get a fucking life. Come on, Cas, let's find where the fucking library is," he said angrily and pulled Castiel towards the office.

Cas looked up at Dean in awe as they walked toward the office. Did he really just…

Dean didn't care what anyone thought of him at this school. They all knew about the time Benny and him had been dating in the beginning of Junior year so why should he care if they thought he was gay or bi or whatever they were thinking.

They made their way to the office where they were greeted by Principal Winchester.

"Hey, boys," she smiled and went to kiss Dean's forehead.

Dean bristled under her touch, "Hi, mom," he smiled when he saw Cas' jaw drop, "We were just wondering where the library is."

"Dean, you've been going here since you were 14. You're about to turn 19 and you still don't know where the library is?" she admonished.

Dean shuffled his feet under her stare, "Sorry, momma," he blushed when she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"That's alright, sweetheart, it's just past the gym."

Castiel stared at them. Their relationship was so amazing in Castiel's eyes. Being a foster kid, Cas had never experienced that kind of closeness, other than with his only blood brother, Gabriel.

"I'm glad you've made a new friend, Dean," she smiled down at Castiel, holding out her hand for him to shake, "My name is Mary and I'm Dean's mother, as you can probably tell."

Castiel shook her hand, smiling, "My name is Castiel. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mary."

Mary grinned. She wanted to tell him to call her Mrs. Winchester but he was so endearing, she couldn't ruin it. "You boys have fun, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," they said in unison and headed to the library, Dean's arm still around Cas' waist, as it had been since the encounter with Ruby. His mom didn't mind that he was bi and that was one of the reasons he loved her so much. As they turned into the library, Dean looked down at Cas and asked, "So, what are we studying today, Cas?"

"Uh, well, I wanted to get ahead in my trig class because I really like my teacher," he blushed as he said this, realising how much he sounded like a nerd.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You have Ms. Moseley?" at Cas' nod, Dean continued, "And she's already given you homework?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, uh, no..but I-I like to get ahead sometimes…" he put his head down, shuffled his feet and looked back up to see Dean smiling at him.

"That is really cute, dude."

Castiel blushed and felt his heart flutter again.

"Okay, let's go find somewhere to sit and I can work on...something too," he pulled Cas over to a table in the far corner of the library, secluded from the rest of the world.

Dean and Castiel accidentally ended up spending the rest of the day in the library, wrapped up in each other and their studying.

"Shit," Cas said looking at his watched then up at Dean with wide, scared eyes. "How did I miss all the bells?"

"Cas, it's alright. The first day is just review, right? You'll be here tomorrow when all the magic happens," he grinned.

Castiel relaxed a bit, agreeing with Dean. "Okay, you're right but I missed my bus so I have no way home…" he tensed up again. Naomi was going to kill him if he wasn't home before 3.

Dean grinned again, this time even bigger, "No worries, Cassie. I'll take you home."

Castiel cringed at the nickname but then realised it didn't bother him that much coming from Dean's mouth. "Okay, that sounds fine."

They headed to Dean's car, both of them forgetting that they had detention today.

* * *

Dean drove down Dover Street in awe of all the incredible houses. I mean, his house wasn't run down or anything. It was actually a beautiful two story house with a remodeled top floor, due to a fire that happened when Dean and Sammy were just kids. But these houses looked, to Dean, like houses millionaires would own.

"Um, right here," Cas said when they got to a beautiful but modest house, which seemed to be rare in this neighbourhood.

"Wow, okay, uh, I'll see you tomorrow then, Cas. Want me to pick you up-"

"N-no, I'm fine. The bus comes this way, I'll be fine."

"Oh, okay. Bye, Cas"

"Bye, Dean," Cas said, watching Dean's impala speed away before walking to his actual neighbourhood. The neighbourhood behind this one. The one with run-down houses, though they were beautiful once upon a time. They were ratty and tired looking now. Cas went up to one of the houses, pulling out his key, sighing and heading inside. He loved his family but sometimes it was too much. He just hoped Gabe was home right now…

* * *

 **Sorry I took so long, cutie!**

 **In other news, my family had a lot of fun editing this one. Thanks to my typos we made a second short story for you guys:**

 **Dean smile gently at the tear in Cas eye. The tear smile back.**

 **(This happened because every time I wrote Cas' eyes, I seemed to miss the s and it ended up Cas' eye)**


End file.
